no title
by SwitSakura
Summary: ok this is a CCS and Digimon crossover i wrote it a while ago and never put it up. Trying to make it a Takari and S+S fanfic!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Chapter 1 Note: In this the digidestined and the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are 16 years old. I'm gonna use the American names for the digimon ppls (it's cause I'm not sure if some of em are right sowie) and Japanese names for the Cardcaptor Sakura ppls.  
  
"." Talking '.' Thinking * * * Change in setting ~.~ Other (.) Author's notes  
  
In the beginning when the world was born the universe was filled with peace and tranquility. But, on the day of the new moon the darkness of one man filled the universe with chaos and a prophecy was made:  
  
~On the sixth day of the blue moon the gate will open to another world and the legendary heroes will arrive, saving the two worlds from the destruction of the dark one~ No one knows of these two heroes, no one knows of the other world. Many were told when the end befalls the two worlds, look into the skies of the night and the chosen ones will arrive. * * * (Present day Japan)  
  
"Ding ding ding." "Class is dismissed, read pages twenty three to sixty five and write an three page essay on it," the teacher told her class. "Hai" the students said in response. A teenage girl with short chocolate colored hair waited for two boys one with dirty blond hair and the other spiked up dark brown hair. "Come on Kari let's go!" the boy with spiky hair dragged the girl out of the room. "Come on T.K.!" Kari called out to the other boy with dirty blonde hair. The trio walked down the hall and headed toward the computer room. "YOLEI, CODY, KEN WERE HERE!!!!!!!!!! " Davis screamed as the slammed the door open. "Shhh. can't you be quite?" Yolei asked in her nagging tone. "SORRY YOLEI I'LL TRY TO BE QUITER!" Davis screamed again, knowing he got one of Yolei's nerves. "There's something wrong, we can't get into the digital world." Cody, the youngest one in the packed informed the three that just entered the room. "It's kinda strange it was fine yesterday," Ken reasoned. "I'll e-mail Izzy and ask him to come here," Kari took out her D-3 and started to type. "He's coming right now," Kari told her friends. ~*~*~*~ Couple minutes later~*~*~*~ "I'm here" Izzy opened the door. "What's the problem?" "We can't seem to get the gate to the Digital World open" Ken informed him. "Okay lemme see" Izzy took a seat at the computer and started his work. "Hmm. there's something blocking the entrance, I could try to hack into. hmm. strange. " "What is it Izzy?" T.K. asked. "Well, I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think whatever was blocking the entrance in gone now." "Great let's go!" Davis told everyone. "Well. I'm not too sure. the gate might close again." Izzy told the digidestined. "But, I guess it gonna be okay. if anything strange happeneds come back immediately." "Don't worry we will!" Kari smiled. "All right than let's go." Yolei squealed. They all yelled "DIGIPORT OPEN!" and were sucked in to the Digital world  
  
* * * (Another part of Japan)  
  
"Hurry up Sakura, were gonna be late!" said a girl with black hair. Sakura, a young teenager combed her long flowing auburn hair. "Okay Tomoyo, I'm coming. Bye Kero I'll see ya in a little bit " Sakura said as she dashed out of the door. She stopped, as she was about to go out of the house. "I'll be right back, I forgot something." Sakura ran back upstairs and grabbed a blue stuff bear that was sitting on her bed and sped off again. 'I can't believe it he's coming back after all these years' Sakura smiled. Sakura and Tomoyo reached the airport. "Flight 165 arriving from Hong Kong" (I don't even think they say that. Oh well) the voice on the intercom called out. A boy about 16, with coffee brown hair walked into the airport holding a duffle bag. He noticed a girl about his age holding a little blue bear and he smiled (very rare, heehee). Sakura ran up to the boy and hugged him. "I missed you so much Syaoran," Sakura whispered. "I missed you too," Syaoran whispered back. Tomoyo stood by with her camcorder in hand recording every moment. "KAWAII" she shrieked. Syaoran and Sakura let go of each other and blushed a light red. "Come on let's go," she told her two best friends. They started to walk out the door, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they strolled down the street. ~*~*~*~ At Sakura's house ~*~*~*~ "Do you guys wanna come in?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Of courses silly I have to measure you for your next outfit. You need to come in too Syaoran.*cough* remember Sakura *cough cough* want you havefta tell him *cough. *" Tomoyo hinted her friend. "Umm. sure I'll come in too." Syaoran told them not quite sure of what Tomoyo just said. Sakura opened the door and let Tomoyo, Syaoran, and herself in side the house. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Sakura asked. "No thanks" Syaoran answered. "I'll be right back, I got some gunk on my shirt when I was on the plane." Syaoran got up and walked to the bathroom. "Sakura you gotta tell him. I don't want you to get hurt and anyways you're going to need his help." Tomoyo told her friend worriedly. "B.but if something's gonna happen I don't want him t..to get hurt. A..and what if he d.d.dies?" Sakura shuttered at the thought. "Don't worry he has really strong magic and you're only still developing your magic and anyways you both will protected each other." Tomoyo comforted Sakura. "O.okay I.I guess I'll tell him about." Sakura trailed off. Syaoran came back a couple second later and sat back down on to the couch. "Umm.. Syaoran I havefta tell you something." Sakura said uneasily. Syaoran nodded and put his hand on her shoulder noticing her nervousness. "It's okay Sakura. You can tell me anything." Syaoran reassured her. Sakura smiled. "Well. about-three-weeks-before-you-came-back-I-started-feeling-a-evil-aura- and-then-I-notice-that-strange-things-were-beginning-to-happen." Sakura said in a hurry. "I have a really bad feeling it was extremely strong, I..it felt stronger than my magic. Syaoran still shocked at want Sakura said asked, "Do you know what was making the aura?" Sakura shook her head. "This is strange. all the cards have been captured and they don't give off an evil aura so it can't be that. Eriol went back to London, so he can't be still testing us or anything." Syaoran reasoned.  
  
  
  
To be continue. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Note: In this the digidestined and the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are 16 years old. I'm gonna use the American names for the digimon ppls (it's cause I'm not sure if some of em are right sowie) and Japanese names for the Cardcaptor Sakura ppls.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or CCS so don't sue me, I gots no money.  
  
"." Talking '.' Thinking * * * Change in setting ~.~ Other (.) Author's notes * * * (Digital World) "KARI!!!!!!!" a cat like creature screamed. "Hey gatomon!" Kari said as gatomon jumped in to her arms. "What happened, I thought you guys were going to come earlier?" Patomon asked as he flew to T.K. "Yeah you guys were gonna come earlier." Veemon repeated annoyingly. Veemon knocked Davis to the ground and they started wrestling. " Well we ran in to some technical difficulties." Cody told the digimon crew. "What kind of difficulties?" Cody's digimon, armadillomon asked the group. " Well, the gate wouldn't open so we had to e-mail Izzy." Yolei explained to the digimon as she walked up to Davis and kicked him in the head. "HEY!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Davis asked mischievously. He got up off the floor to face Yolei. "THAT WAS FOR JUST FOR BEING ANNOYING YOU!!!!!" Yolei yelled. Everyone could tell Davis was getting to Yolei as they started to have a screaming contest (not literally they were just screaming at each other. Davis-to be annoying Yolei-I guess she was just in a pissy mood heehee) and everyone sweat dropped. (-_-o) "Okay stop fighting you two we need to figure out what's happening in the Digital World and why the digiport wouldn't open." Cody said calmly " Davis stop annoying Yolei and Yolei stop encouraging him." Even though Cody was the youngest of the digidestined he was always quite mature for his age. The six digidestined and their digimon started to talk about all the possibilities that would explain why the digigate would unexpectedly close by itself. After about a half hour or so of debating each other, they came to the conclusion that there was another evil digimon trying to take over the world. So, they began to design a plan to once again save the digital world from harm. * * * Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were walking in the park. Tomoyo, as always, had her video camera in hand and was video taping Sakura and Syaoran. "KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo screamed when she saw her two best friends look at each and then blush a light pink. "Let's go get some ice cream!" Tomoyo suggested. Syaoran and Sakura both nodded in agreement. "Come on" Sakura giggled. She grabbed Tomoyo and Syaoran's hands and pulled them to the ice cream cart. "Can I have a scoop of orange sorbet and." Tomoyo said, then she turned to Sakura and Syaoran and asked them what flavor ice cream they wanted. " Ummm.." Sakura looked at the different flavors " Can I have a scoop of cherry please." "I'll have the same as her." Syaoran said after Sakura ordered. "Sure, that will six dollars," the vendor told them. Sakura and Tomoyo started to take out some money, but Syaoran gesture with his hand for them to stop and then he took out his wallet and paid for the three cones. Sakura thanked him and they both blushed a crimson red. Tomoyo had a big grin on her face as she held up her video camera up. * * * The moon was out and the stars were shining quite bright. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were on the street walking home from the park. They walked Tomoyo to her house, they said their goodbyes to Tomoyo and then started to walk toward Sakura's house, both had their heads facing the ground. Just as they reached her house Syaoran and Sakura jerked their heads up. "Did you feel that?" Syaoran asked, he looked around expecting something to happen. Sakura nodded. "I think it came from the park." With that they started to run back to the park. As they reach the park they saw a bright flare of light. They ran closer and realized the light was coming from a fire. "W.what should we do?" Sakura asked. "You can use the watery card," Syaoran told her. Syaoran got out his sword and Sakura got out her staff. "ELEMENT WATER" Syaoran yelled he struck a card with his sword and water started to shoot out. Sakura called on the Watery card and commanded it to put out the flames. However, the minute the blaze started to die out, fireballs began to rain from the sky. "Watch out" Sakura warned her partner. She called on the jump and started to dodge the fireball. Sakura jumped up into the sky dodging another fireball and tried to call on the Watery card again, but when she did a flame hit her, she fell and slammed on to the ground. "SAKURAAAAAA" Syaoran screamed. He sprinted to her as fast as he could, while still evading the fire that was raining from the sky. But, as he was about to reach her there was a flash of brightness and Sakura disappeared.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
I'm sowie but I'm not too good at writing a lot hope it isn't too short. Wellz bye for now! And thank u all for reviewing my first chapter ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 Author's Note: Oh my goodness I read over my first 2 chapters I had soooo many misktakes.*sigh*. I'm sooooo sowie I haven't been updating, but I have a good reason. school.*sigh* Oh well time to write.. A.N.: heehee sorry I gotta say something again, I kno I make Yolei and Davis fight all the time but I need something for them all to do heehee there's too many characters to write bout.. *sigh* And one last thing Syaoran and Sakura never told each other they loved each other ^_^ Well hope u enjoy the story!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or CCS. "." Talking '.' Thinking * * * Change in setting or time ~.~ Other (.) Author's notes  
  
Last Time:  
  
"SAKURAAAAAA" Syaoran screamed. He sprinted to her as fast and he could, while still evading the fire that was raining from the sky. But, as he was about to reach her there was a flash of brightness and Sakura disappeared.  
  
* * * (Digital World) This Time: After a hard day of discussing about the new problems arising in the digital world the digidestined and their digimon began heading back toward the digital gate that lead back to the computer room. "I'm hungry!!!!!!" Davis complained as he walked. "Your always hungry. Baka." Yolie muttered. "WHATCHA SAY BOUT ME??" Davis semi-yelled. "I SAID THAT YOU'RE A BAKA BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Yolei shouted. Yolei was in an especially bad mood today and Davis's complaining did not help one bit. Cody, Ken, and Kari tried to clam them both down but it didn't seem to work. While, the two kept arguing T.K. thought he saw something moving and went to check it out. He started to walk toward it and then realized it was a girl lying on the floor hurt. He ran back to the others. Yolei and Davis were still yelling and screaming at each other and the rest stuck in the middle. "GUY'S WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I NEED YOUR HELP!!" T.K screamed over Yolei and Davis. They stopped fighting and looked at T.K. for an explanation, but T.K. just ran off in the direction he saw the hurt girl. "T.K. where are you going?" the others asked as they ran after him. T.K. didn't answer and kept running. He stopped and kneeled on the ground to help the mysterious girl. When the other kids reached T.K. they saw him kneeling next to an unconscious girl lying in a pool of blood. "Oh my goodness!" Kari had her hand over her mouth in shock. "What happed to her?" "I dunno." T.K replied. "Davis gimme your jacket!" "What do you want with it J.K.?" "JUST HAND IT OVER!" Davis took his jacket off and gave it to T.K. T.K. took the jacket and wrapped it around the strange girl and picked her up. "Let's get her back to the real world she's hurt bad." All the digidestined and digimon nodded in agreement. They found the digital gate leading back to the computer lab; they held out their D-3's and were transported back to the real world.  
  
* * * (King Penguin Park)  
  
It had been three and a half hours since Sakura disappear Syaoran looked all over the park searching for her hoping she was still there but it was no use he couldn't find her anywhere. Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes just a couple of hours before, his best friend, the person he cared about the most just vanished right before his eyes. 'Dammit' Syaoran cursed himself in his head. 'I couldn't protect her. and I never got to tell her how I feel.'  
  
* * * (Computer lab)  
  
The children and the digimon arrived back in the computer room. Izzy greeted his friends and then noticed T.K. holding a badly wounded girl. "Waaaaah what happened? Who is that?" He was surprised beyond belief. Izzy had heard of and had the pleasure of meeting other digidestined from previous experiences, but he never expected to meet another today and in this manner. "Izzy come help we found her in the digital world. She hurt.bad," Kari said. "We need to get her to a hospital fast." "Wait Kari.I don't think taking this girl to the hospital is the best idea.I don't think it's possible." Ken told Kari. "What do you mean Ken? She's really badly hurt." "Well. how are we going to explained what happened? We're all gonna be bombarded with a million questions and we might not be able to answer them all because we can't say anything about the digital world. " Kari backed down in agreement. "Hey T.K. put her down here on the floor." Izzy instructed. T.K. walked over and laid the girl on the floor as told. Bent down, as did the others, and began examining the girl. "What happened she has a lot of burns and she's bleeding quite a bit?" "We're not too sure, one minute were walking the next we find this girl." Patamon informs Izzy. "I think we should get her to someone's apartment (do they all live in apartments?)" Izzy told the younger digidestined. "It can't be mine my parents are home," Davis pointed out. "Same here" Cody told the group "My parent's are too" Yolei added in. "What about you Ken?" "I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but my parents are home too." "Bring her over to my place my parent's are out of town." Kari offered. "OK Kari and can u send an e-mail to everyone telling them to meet at your place?" Izzy asks "Sure" Kari took out her D-3 and started typing. "Tai's already home. Matt's going over with Sora and Joe and Mimi's in the U.S. so she can't come." "Good come on everyone lets go!" Izzy picks the girl up off the floor runs out of the school toward Kari's apartment and the others followed him.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ok I'm having writer's block I have no idea where I'm going with this story.I'm sorry. and I kno I'm not the best writer.ok .I'm a horrible writer but plz R+R I'd appreciate it ^_____^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Hey u guys ^___^ sorrie I've been having writer's block.for some reason it always happens when I get to the 3rd or 4th chapter of a fanfic.go figure! Ne ways I'll try to update more but the only time I can reallie write this fanfic is during weekends when I don't have too much hw. So dun kill me if I don't update very fast. Well enough talking heehee!  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm.do I own CCS and digimon? Nonono T_T  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Bring her over to my place my parent's are out of town." Kari offered. "OK Kari and can u send an e-mail to everyone telling them to meet at your place?" Izzy asked "Sure" Kari took out her D-3 and started typing. "Tai's already home. Matt's going over with Sora and Joe and Mimi's in the U.S. so she can't come." "Good come on everyone lets go!" Izzy picked the girl up off the floor ran out of the school toward Kari's apartment and the others followed him.  
  
* * *(Kari's apartment)  
  
This Time: Izzy came bursting into Kari's apartment with the unconscious girl in his arms. Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, and their digimon partners were behind him.  
  
"Put her on the couch" Kari directed. Izzy obeyed and walked over the couch and set the girl down gently.  
  
"Could someone get me some bandages and a wet cloth?" Izzy asked T.K. nodded and went to get the materials. A couple minutes later T.K. came back with the bandages and a wet wash cloth as Izzy had asked for. "Thanks T.K." Izzy began to clean and bandaged up the girl's wounds. Just then Tai came out of his room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"What going on?" Tai asked with a sleepy tone. "Why'd u e-mail me?" Kari went up to her sleepy brother and splashed him with a cup of ice cold water (^___^ hahaha) "AHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR???" Tai shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Shhhhhh" Kari put her index finger to her mouth and then pointed to the couch. Tai looked over and was shocked. There was a dead girl on his couch!  
  
"Wha.wha.what happened.who is that?" Tai managed to get out of his mouth.  
  
"She's a girl we found in the digi world," Kari told him.  
  
"Is she dead???"  
  
"No silly" Kari poked Tai in the stomach. Tai growled and held his abdomen. "Where are the others Tai?"  
  
"There on their way here now." Tai and Kari went over to the living room. Everyone had already grabbed a chair or was seated on the floor. Tai snatch a chair from the kitchen table and Kari took gatomon in to her arms and sat down on the floor next to T.K. T.K. noticed how close they were and blushed a light pink (awww. how kute). Everyone was silent.  
  
"DING DONG" the doorbell suddenly rang. Tai jumped out of his sit and went to get the door.  
  
"What the emergency?" Sora asked as she came in.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong? I was about the go to sleep when I got Kari's e-mail" Joe mummbled. Matt just stood there with his eyes closed leaning against the frame of the door. Tai grabbed Matt by the hand and dragged him in.  
  
"So what's up?" Sora asked as she entered the living room but froze at the site if a badly injured girl.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Matt yelled clearly woken up.  
  
"Shhhhhh.." Every person in the room was looking at Matt.  
  
"Heh eh. sorry" He whispered apologizing. "So what happened here?" Matt and Joe got some chairs and sat down while Sora squatted down to sit on the floor.  
  
"Well I found this girl when we were in the digital world" T.K. told the group.  
  
" We brought her back to the real world." Patomon added in. Joe opened his mouth and was about to ask a question but was stopped by Yolei's voice.  
  
"And we decide it was too dangerous to go to the hospital because of the prying they might do" Yolei said while looking at Joe. Joe nodded as his question he was going to ask was answered. After Yolei spoke she heard snoring next to her she turned around and noticed Davis had fallen asleep with Veemon in his lap also snoring away. '.baka.' she thought in her mind as she kicked Davis. But he didn't even stir.  
  
"We brought her here because Kari and Tai's parents are the only ones outta town." Ken informed the new comers. Izzy then stood up from where he was on the ground.  
  
"I also looked at some of her wounds" Izzy told them. "There are mostly burns and she was bleeding a lot from her head and her right side." Izzy stopped a moment to think. "It was like she fell from 20 feet in the air and in to a fire." He exaggerated, but was actually half right. The room was silent again.  
  
"Why don't we all call our parents and tell them we're sleeping over Tai's and Kari's it's very late and I would think that they are really worried and then in the morning if the girls awake we could get some answers." Sora told everyone. The whole group agreed and they got to call their parents.  
  
* * *( Syaoran's apartment)  
  
Syaoran finally gave up looking for Sakura. It was 1:30 in the morning. Syaoran was exhausted he headed to his bed and fell on to his bed 'Don't worry Sakura I won't stop looking for you. I promise I'll find you.' Syaoran promised in his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
YAY!!!!!!! I'm done with the fourth chapter!!!!! Plz R+R ^____^ and thanks sooo much for reading! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Hiya sorrie I haven't been updating but schools been getting in the way a bit, I haven't had time to sit down at the computer and write another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS or Digimon.but it would be a great Christmas present ^___^  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Why don't we all call our parents and tell them we're sleeping over Tai's and Kari's it's very late and I would think that they are really worried and then in the morning if the girls awake we could get some answers." Sora told everyone. The whole group agreed and they got to call their parents.  
  
* * *( Syaoran's apartment)  
  
Syaoran finally gave up looking for Sakura. It was 1:30 in the morning. Syaoran was exhausted he headed to his bed and fell on to his bed 'Don't worry Sakura I won't stop looking for you... I promise I'll find you.. ' Syaoran promised in his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
* * *(Kari's apartment)  
  
This Time:  
  
It was early in the morning everyone was still asleep. The girl on the couch stirred a bit and then she opened her eyes. 'My head is pounding' she put her hand on her head. "Owww.. " she whimper and clutched her side as she sat up.  
  
"You know you should really take it easy" T.K. yawned as he began to get up from the ground where he had slept.  
  
"W.. who are you?" The girl asked a bit startled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself." T.K. apologized "My name is Takeru, but people call me T.K. for short and who might u be?"  
  
"M.. my name is Sakura.. where am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your at my friends' house." T.K. told her gesturing his hand toward Tai who was slumped over an armchair and Kari who was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Kari yawned, stretched and then stood up. "Finally up I see" T.K. grinned. Sakura noticed Kari turn a bright pink and smiled. "She's up" he informed Kari. Kari turned her head toward the couch.  
  
"Hi my name is Kari" Kari smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"My name is Sakura," she said softly.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Sakura nodded. "Rest, we'll make you some breakfast." Kari walked to the kitchen and started to boil some water. T.K. went to the refrigerator to get out some eggs. Kari came back and handed Sakura a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura said as she accepted the cup.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Well I think it's time we woke everyone up" T.K. said coming out of the kitchen; he had just finished cooking breakfast and with him were a pot and a metal spoon. He hit the spoon against the pan and screamed "WAKE UPPPP EVERYONE!!!!" All the digidestined and digimon woke up with a startle. "Breakfast is in the kitchen" T.K. smirked. Everyone began to get up and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hey that girl's up." Davis said stating the obvious. Everyone came back to the living room and sat down with their plate of eggs and a cup of tea.  
  
"Okay let's start with introductions. My name is Tai; you've already met T.K. and Kari. The person over there is Davis and the one on there is Izzy. That's Sora next to him and Matt's the guy on the chair over there and that's Joe. Yolei is the girl over there and next to her is Ken and Cody." Tai said as he pointed to everyone. "And this is gatomon, patamon, veemon, hawkmon, and armadillomon.  
  
"Hi... my.. name is Sakura." Sakura said with a whisper. "I have a question." Tai nodded as she stuck his fork in his piece of egg. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Well don't think I'm the one to answer that I wasn't there when you were found." Tai told her. "Anyone wanna answer her question?" Tai looked at the younger digidestined and their digimon.  
  
"Well T.K. found you in the Digi World." Yolei jumped in.  
  
"What is the Digi World?" Sakura asked confusion written all over her face.  
  
"You dunno about the Digi World!?!?!?" Davis said with his mouth full. "How'd you get there then?"  
  
"I'm not..to..sure... the last thing I remember was I was in Tomoeda, in the Penguin Park with Syaoran fighti...." before she finished she clamped her hand over her mouth "n...never mind." The digidestined and their digimon looked a bit confused but didn't ask any questions.  
  
"Well the Digital World a.k.a Digi World for short is kinda like another dimension where digital monsters live or in other words digimon. There are kids like us who have their own digimon, we're called the digidestined. We protect the Digi World and real world from evil digimon." Izzy informed Sakura. "Mind me asking you what happened and how'd you get such bad wounds?" Sakura thought for a moment.  
  
'Should I tell them?' she asked herself 'they told me about themselves so they deserve to know about me and I feel like I can trust them.... ' Finally making up her mind to tell them about her. "Well you see... you sorta need to know about what happened to me a couple years ago to understand fully about what I am about to say.... " and so Sakura told them about the clow cards and how she became the card mistress. "...all I remember about what had happened before I came here was I was in Tomoeda... where I live.. in the Penguin Park, as I told you guys before... My friend, Syaoran and I sensed some 'magic' in the park so we went to check it out." Sakura paused a while. "When we got there, there was fire raining from the sky... so Syaoran and I were trying to put it out using our magic.... but I got hit by a fireball... and that's all I remember." Sakura said barely auditable. "I'm sorry I don't know anymore." She quickly added.  
  
"It's all right." Sora said with a smile. It made Sakura feel a bit more comfortable telling them about her secret that she haven't even told any of her family members...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay I think I'll stop there. I dunno when I'm gonna get the next chapter out because I've been getting a lotta homework and school's been taking up all my time so plz be patient and I would reallie appreciate it if ya guys R+R...ed ^____^ 


End file.
